I Won't Cry
by Serenity's Pandamonium
Summary: Lucy has had a hard past. Natsu just seems to make it more difficult by bullying her and humiliating her. Why? Because all he wants to do is find out why she won't cry. What happens if he takes it too far? Will he regret it or will love blossom AU Rated M for future lemons, dark themes, and swearing. First fanfic May cause depression Bring a box of tissues while reading Nalu
1. Chapter 1

I ran as fast as I could ignoring the burning sensation in my legs and lungs. Everything is wrong. I was born in the wrong time and in the wrong place. I did nothing wrong to anybody, so why am I being punished and hurt? Perhaps it is because I killed my mother. Maybe I should enlighten you on what the hell is going on.

I'm giving up.

That's whats goin' on. This is the end for me. People always say that I've only been a burden to them so, I'm gonna do them a favor and go away. I'm not only doing them a favor, but also myself a favor. I can finally be with my mother forever. I know father won't be up there, he was a bad, terrible, and horrible person. You're probably confused as fuck right now so I'll tell you what happend. How my life practically ended and changed into the melancholy mess it is now.

*1 Year Ago*

"Goodness Jude, Just tell me why?"

"Why what? Layla, how many times have I told you to say outta my office dammit!"

I put in my earbuds to drown out the sound of my parents arguing. We used to be so happy... I wonder what happened. It just turned bad all of a sudden. As the arguing got louder I turned my music up louder.

"How could you do this to us, to me, to Lucy?" That one sentence caused me to pull out my headphones and listen. I always have been rather nosy.

"I don't care about that useless excuse of a daughter!" I felt tears begin to pool in my eyes. I'm his daughter though, shouldn't he love me?

"How can you say that! Lucy is the one thing that made life more bearable when I found out you've been sleeping with anything that can spread their legs! Thats it! You know what I'm leaving with Lucy!".  
>I listened as my mother slammed the door and ran down the steps. Moments later, I heard my father slam his fists on desk and yell, "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME. NEITHER OF YOU ARE!".<p>

My mother opened my door, eyes welling up with unushed tears but still had a determine look on her face. That is probably one of the many reasons why I love my mom, she is so strong-willed and determined. If she sets her mind on something then she'll do it. She's tougher than diamonds.

"Lucy, sweetie; pack your bags we're leaving."

My mother stumbled a bit and when she finally reached me, she engulfed in a hug. I had tears running down my face as well but not for what you're thinking. After my mother calmed down she helped me pack. When we were down I started crying again.

"Are you ready to go?" my mother asked. I nodded my head and grabbed our stuff.

The moment I grabbed the door my father busted in, his eyes were red and puffy and his nose runny. He looked angry and he had a pistol in his hand.

"I SAID THAT NEITHER OF YOU ARE FUCKING LEAVING! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU LAYLA, THEN YOU CAN'T HAVE LUCY!"

Everything after that was like in slow motion. I watched as my father pulled the trigger and the bullet was coming towards me... My mother jumped out in front of me and it hit her in the stomach. She let out a screech of pain and fell to the fall. It felt like time itself froze until I fell down on my hands and knees and cradled her head inmy arms and lap.

I forgot everything. I forgot that my father was there. I forgot how to breathe.

"L-lucy. I l-love you so much..." she wimpered out.

"Mom! You can't leave me, you're my only friend and best friend! I need you, please!"

I watched as my mother forced a smile. "P-promise me that you'll never cry unless neccasary. Tears should only come when they're tears of joy or great sorrow." my dying mother rasped out.

''Mama, I-I promise JUST DON'T LEAVE!" Tears contined to flow down my face and I choked on a sob.

My mother let out a dry chuckle and a cheesy smile. "I love you and don't forget your promise Lucky Lucy..."

I watched as her body went limp, her eyelids closed, her skin became pale, and that soft kind smile never left her face.

I hugged her dead body crying even harder. She didn't deserve to die.

"YOU DUMB BITCH! YOU KILLED HER!". I looked up and was met with my father's fist. I fell down to the floor and whimpered from the pain.

"You're not lucky... You're just the opposite, a bad luck charm." My father muttered as he towered over my body shaking with sobs.

"You deserve this..." After that, 3 gunshots went off. One bullet got me on side, another on my left thigh, and the final one on the juncture where collarbone and shoulder meet. Tiny black dots began to blur my vision and everything turned into blackness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up and saw white, lots of it. I also smelled lots of antiseptic and cleaning materials. It kind of made me queasy.

I let out a groan when I attempted to move. That was a bad idea. I was really achy and sore as if I hadn't moved in a long time.

Thats when it hit me.

I'm in a hospital. I was shot 3 times. Mama... is dead.

A nurse walked in and dropped the clipboard she was holding. "You're finally awake!" the nurse was really pretty. She had short purple hair and I bleieve her name tag said Laki.

Before you knew it, I was being surrounded by doctors and nurses. After 10 minutes a doctor walked in an and explained to me what happened.

Apparently, I have been in a coma for the last 7 days. Also my father killed himself and my mother is dead.

"You are truly lucky you survived those gunshots Ms. Heartphillia. I believe the one on your side grazed your kidney but we were able to get all 3 of the bullets out." the doctor said.

I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. I can't cry. I made a promise.

"Ms. Heartphillia, do you have any family we can contact?". he gently asked.

I shook my head no. "Well do you have any close family friends?". I thought about for a moment and finally said, "Call Makarov Dreyar, headmaster of Fairy Tail High." He nodded his head and I was left alone again.

My eyelid began to get heavy and I was fast asleep.

When I woke up I was in a much more comfortable bed. The walls were blue and red and it was a fair-sized room.

I sat up straight and stretched enjoying the pops and cracks I heard and felt. I put my feet on the ground and attempted to stand up but I fell. I heard footesteps coming and the door was swung open. I saw Laxus Dreya with Makarov sitting on his

shoulder. He jumped down and they both rushed to come help me up. Laxus, being the huge Goliath-sized man he was picked me up and set me on the bed. Makarov being the 'fun-sized' man he was jumped on the chair and sat on the bed next too me.

"Glad to see you are awake Lucy. You are probably wondering where you are and this is our house and your new bedroom." Makarov said.

"Thank you, uhmm... Mr. Makarov?" I was kind of unsure of what to call him. "Please, just call me Gramps."

"You've change a lot Blondie since the last time I saw you." Laxus said.

"Hey! You're blonde too!". All he did was laugh and soon the rest of us joined in.

"As you can tell, we already moved in all your stuff. If you don't like the colors of your room, tell me and we'll repaint it. We want you to feel at home here." Makarov said.

"Its fine. Thank you." I muttered.

I looked at my attire and it was a yellow shirt with a blue fairy tail logo on it. The shirt was huge! So I assumed it was Laxus's. It was about 4 inches below my knee.

"Don't worry Blondie. I had the doctors change ya. I didn't see anything."

"Thanks Sparky." I teased. "W-what! I ain't no dog!" Laxus yelled.

Makarov and I laughed as Laxus rolled his eyes with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

I swung my legs over the bed and stood up. I took a couple of wobbly steps but eventually got the hang of it.

*2 Weeks Later*

I was all healed up and now attending Fairy Tail High. I went to the bank and all of the family's money now belonged to me. I probably forgot to mention, I am the heiress of the Heartphillia Konzern. My family was the wealthiest buisness in all Fiore.I put all that money in the bank and decided I'm gonna use it on a rainy day.

I went and visited my mother's grave. Luckily, her and father were buried separately.

School has gone well so far. I don't have any friends and no one knows about my last name or my family background. Perfect. I still talk to Laxus, he's a senior and I'm a junior. He's like an older brother and I am like his little sister. Also, I have the highest grades in my grade and I'm a straight A student. Things are great.

Little did I know that things were about to go terribly wrong.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Uhm... This is my first fanfic so yeah. Review to let me know where I might of screwed up or if you have any ideas. I chose to write a sad depressing story because it seems more realistic and just to let you know, this a nalu story. I am a hardcore nalu shipper and it is my OTP! Anyways thanks for reading and if you like it, I'll try to update more often. PEACE OUT HOMESLICEZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

*3rd Week of School*

Have you even been in an akward situation? Like mine for example, I am being cornered by some guy with pink hair. I mean come on, its pink! This situation is only awkward because I am probably the shyest person ever.

"Are you gonna stare at me or answer my question weirdo?!" he asked.

"W-what d-d-d-d-did y-y-you a-a-a-ask?" I fucking hate myself when I stutter.

"I-I-I a-a-asked w-w-w-w-whats y-y-y-your l-l-l-l-last n-name?" he mocked.

So far, I have learned that this guy is a dick. I can't help that I stutter. I get nervous easily!

I glared at him and tried too look intimidating but all he did was laugh. I breathed out in annoyance and attempted to push through but he slammed both his hands by my head, caging me in.

I was literally trapped by this guy. I believe the teacher's call him Natsu and he is the delinquet of the school.

"Back the fuck off!" I bark back. He looked a little taken back but quickly recovered with a smirk.

"Oh~ The innocent little princess isn't so innocent."

Princess... Thats what momma used to call me. She said I was her favorite little princess. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"Aww~ Is the goody-two-shoes gonna cry?" he teased.

I bit back my tears. I promised that I wouldn't cry and I can't break my promise. I gave him the meanest glare I could and he backed off a little.

"No. I'm not gonna cry. I promised I wouldn't cry and certainly not in front of the likes of you!" I yelled.

"Oh boy missy, you just sparkin' up more questions and my curiosity~" he said.  
>"Speakin' of questions," he started,"You never answered my first question. Whats your last name?" he grabbed my wrists and put them above my head.<p>

"Let me go you pink-haired bastard! And I don't have a last name!". He tightened his grip on my wrists. "MY HAIR IS SALMON! ITS NOT FUCKING PINK!". I rolled my eyes. "Whatever pinky."

"Fine then. How come you've promised not to cry?" I tensed up after that question. "Uhh, urmm... Thats a private question!"

"Thats it! I'm tired of dickin' around! Just tell me! I've tried being nice!" he snapped back.

Thats it. I am so done. I am fuckin' tired of him plus Laxus is probably waiting for me and I don't need him getting involved.

I kneed Natsu in the crotch, he let go of my wrists. After that, I punched him in the jaw... I have a feeling I'm going to regret this later.

I took off running but I ran into somebody. "Geez Blondie, Nice to see you too." I looked up and saw Laxus. "Hey! You're blonde too!" I said. All he did was laugh and throw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me down Sparky! I'm not some sack sack of potatoes." I banged my fist on his back and kicked my legs. Laxus smacked my behind and I immediately stopped. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! OH BOY SPARKY, WHEN YOU SET ME DOWN I'M WHOOPING YOUR ASS!"

"Tch... Yeah right. Thats what you always. Also, WHAT HAVE I TOLD ABOUT ME SPARKY! I AIN'T NO DOG!"

While Laxus was ranting on about how he wasn't a dog, I glanced up and saw Natsu with the scariest and meanest glare that could rival Laxus. I mean have you ever seen Laxus's glare before? Its fucking scary!

Laxus finally set me down and I kicked him in the shins. "Ow! Why you little- GET OVER HERE!" I took that as my cue to start running.

He chased me around for who knows how long but I eventually ran into something hard, warm, and kinda soft.

I looked up and saw the pink-haired bastard in front me. He was standing tall and here I was cowering before him. Thats when I noticed it. He had a bruise from where I punched him.

"You're gonna pay for what you did Luigi." "My name is Lucy, you dumbass!" I snapped.

"I don't give a fuck! BUT NO ONE HITS THE GREAT NATSU DRAGNEEL!" he screamed.

"BLONDIE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! YOU ARE SOO FUCKIN' GONNA PAY!"

I turned around and saw Laxus. Well, I'm fucked.

Natsu grabbed my left arm when Laxus grabbed my right. They simply looked at each other before releasing both of my arms.

"Dragoneel."

"Dreyar."

This what was probably one of the most intense stare downs ever. The silence was all the more terrifying as well. I could easily tell that they had aproblem with each other.

"Watcha want with my baby sister you pink-haired punk?" Laxus spat out out.

"Your sayin' mega-tits is your sister? Last time I checked, you didn't have one."

"My name is not mega-tits!" I screeched

Natsu was both looking at Laxus until his eyes fell on me. He scanned me up and down repeatedly and I began to feel rather self-conscious.

"You two can't be brother and sister. If y'all were then Luce wouldn't have minded telling me her last name." Natsu announced.

"Wait, you didn't tell him your last name? Oh, well its Hear- OWW!" I stomped on Laxus's foot as hard as I could. He looked at me and I shook my head no with wide eyes. A look of realization passed through his features.

"Ohh... Nevermind."

"L-l-laxus. H-h-how d-d-do y-y-you t-two k-know e-eachother?" And there I go, stuttering again!

"Haven't you noticed yet? He's our neighbor."

I literally had no fucking idea he was my neighbor. I always kept the window and the blinds closed. I never really payed much attention. I was always in my room, the library, or Game Stop. I ran up and went behind laxus and hugged him from behind.

I let out and audible whimper and said, "Your joking right?"

"Uh... No. He actually is our neighbor."

I whimpered a little louder and hugged Laxus tighter. He turned around and grabbed the back of my shirt and lift me up. I peeked open my eyes and saw Pinky fuming and Laxus smirking.

"Let me down!"

"Dragneel, I bet you can't pick up a girl with one hand." Laxus taunted.

"Laxus? When can we go ho-". I was cut off.

"I bet I can Sparky! You think you're so big and bad just cuz' your a senior who happens to be strong. One day, I WILL BEAT YOU!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey! You pink-haired bastard, Sparky is my pet name for him.!"

I guess Laxus got tired of holding me so he threw me over his shoulders... again. I couldn't do anything so I just sighed.

"Watcha' blushing for Dragneel?".

I heard Natsu stutter and I was quickly set down moments later.

"Fuck this. I'm walking." I said.

"WAIT!" a high-pitched female voice yelled.

I turned around and saw a 14 year old girl with indigo hair. She was running towards me, but then she tripped over a rock and face-planted. I ran as fast as I could and when I finally reached her I knelt down and gently picked her up.

"Owwy!"

"Um... Are you ok?"

"Yes. Thank you for helping me UNLIKE LIKE MY MEAN BUBBY!"

I looked up and saw Natsu and Laxus laughing so hard, they were clutching their stomachs.

She started talking and said with a bright bubbly smile, "Can we walk home together? I've seen you walk home with Laxus."

I nodded my head and gave her a small smile back. She grabbed my hand which startled me but she apparently did not notice. "Sooo," she started," My name is Wendy Dragneel. I'm Natsu's little sister. I'm in 7th grade. I'm only 13. Tell me about yourself!" she exclaimed. So far my personal analysis of this girl is that she is nothing like Natsu, super friendly, and maybe we could be friends.

"Well... Errm-... My name is Lucy and I'm a Junior. I'm only 16." I stated. She jumped in front of me and grabbed my other hand with a smile so big I thought her face was going to split.

"Wow! I've always wanted a big sister! Can we be friends?!" Wendy said while jumping up and down in pure excitement. I am pretty sure this girl has ADHD. I blushed and look away at the statement. She talked and talked and talked until we finally reached our homes. "So Lucy-nii, where's your room?"

I pointed to the only window on my right of the house. "OOhh~ If that cherry blossom tree wasn't in the way I bet you'd be able to see Natu! Thats where his room is!" Wendy yelled with a small giggle at the end. She hugged me and asked if I would take her too school in the morning. I agreed.  
>()()()()()()()()()()()()()<p>

**I am a failure. School has been the biggest bitch ever! I promise too update tomorrow! I will try my absolute hardest and sorry if this chappie seems a bit rushed. Also, why did Natsu blush and start stuttering?! If you can guess why I'll update the NEXT day after tomorrow. DAYUM! 3 flippin' days in a row. Also, I will except criticism (I probably fucked up somewhere...). Anyways, if you any other ideas, you can PM, review, or whatever your fangirliness heart desires. I forgot to mention as well that I plan on changing my pename sooooo yeah.**

**Anyways, thanks for the support! I love all you crazy bastards and I'll see all you lovely musical instruments tomorrow!**


End file.
